Lisa
"It just doesn't get any better than a man like A.J! ...I mean, Ronnie" Character Lisa is the daughter of Cora Jean Simmons and of Madea's lineage making her one of the granddaughters. She has been in a long standing relationship of two years with a man named Ronnie whom has high standards and is about image. She has not came to term with her old romantic interest, A.J.. Background Cora's late husband took advantage of their daughters when Cora wasn't around. They sisters suffered in different ways. Lisa suffers more in lack of validation from father's love. Lisa and A.J. were past lovers. He was Lisa's first love and first lover and then stop dating. A.J.'s affections for her still remained. Somewhere along the line, Lisa started dating Ronnie. After three weeks of dating, Ronnie made her quit her job as a beauty stylist and claims he wants to take care of her. They've been dating for a year and a half. Before the events of the play, she introduces Ronnie to her mother whom already deems him a nice guy. Madea's Family Reunion (The Play) Lisa brings Ronnie to Madea's house to meet Madea and the rest of the family for the family reunion and to eventually have their wedding there. Madea teases him in numerous ways in which he does not take with a friendly attitude and slowly develops dislike for Lisa's family. When dealing with a family matter, Jackie, being exhausted from her job and finding out she's pregnant, her and their Aunt Vickie are trying to convince her that Kevin has to help her out with a job as well, Ronnie steps in and demands Lisa to mind her business. Lisa disagrees as this is her family and it does concern her. He yells at her and she angrily stomps in the house. They continue to argue about it and Ronnie slaps her giving her a black eye. Later, Tina comes buy high and quarrels with the family. She is cruel to her cousin, Jackie, quarrels with her sister, mother and Madea. Madea's shoots one of her guns at her and she departs. While high, she remarks to her mother and Lisa about how her father could deal with them. Lisa owns up as well to their father taking advantage of them as kids. At first, Cora was up-hauled and defensive until confirmed the truth by Lisa. Cora emotionally embraces her daughters and prays and asks the heavenly father for direction and guidance. At the wedding, as she is hesitant to say "I do", A.J. storms out and protest and says,"You cannot go through with this." Lisa chooses A.J. as her lover over Ronnie after what she has been through and finding her strength and her hearts desire. A.J confesses his love in a deeper fashion than before and they love each other more passionately before announcing their vows in marriage. I Can Do Bad All By Myself (The Play) Maylee asks her aunt Cora briefly how her and her sister, which would be her younger maternal cousins, how they were doing. Cora replies that they are doing well. Appearances * Madea's Family Reunion (The Play) Family * Madea (Maternal Grandmother) * Johnny (Maternal Grandfather) * Cora (Mother) * Tina (Sister) * Jackie (Maternal Cousin) * Helen (Maternal Cousin) * Vickie (Maternal Aunt) * Vianne (Maternal Cousin) * Maylee (Maternal Cousin) Quotes * "It just doesn't get any better than a man like A.J! ...I mean, Ronnie" Notes * Lisa is approximately 24 years of age. * She is a former beauty stylist. * Much like her distant cousin, Lisa Breaux, they share the same first name, falls for a rich man, and are abused, but finds their strength towards the end of the film. * Maylee briefly asks Cora about her daughters, Lisa and Tina, in "I Can Do Bad All by Myself (play)" which would be her maternal cousins implying they are closer in terms with each other. They were possibly closer as children and adolescence, but Maylee and Vianne being a little older.